1st Playable Productions
| founder = Tobi Saulnier | defunct = | location_city = Troy, New York | location_country = United States | location = | locations = | area_served = | key_people = | industry = Video game industry | products = | services = | market cap = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} 1st Playable Productions LLC is a game development studio with a focus on handheld games for kids. It was founded on April 1, 2005, by former members of Vicarious Visions. Games developed Items with * are not released everywhere. Game Boy Advance *Cabbage Patch Kids: The Patch Puppy Rescue (2006 — for D3Publisher) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006 — for Buena Vista Games) Plug It In & Play TV Games *Go Diego Go TV Game (2006 — for Jakks Pacific) Nintendo DS *Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (2007 — for D3Publisher) *Marvel Trading Card Game (2007 — for Konami) *Disney Princess: Magical Jewels (2007 — for Disney Interactive Studios) *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007 — for D3Publisher) *GoPets: Vacation Island (2008 — for Konami) *Rock University Presents: The Naked Brothers Band The Video Game (2008 — for THQ) *Ener-G: Gym Rockets (2008 — for Ubisoft) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008 — for D3Publisher) *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force (2008 — for Disney Interactive Studios) *Freddi Fish: ABC Under the Sea (2008 — for Atari)* *Imagine: Cheerleader (2009 — for Ubisoft) *My Virtual Tutor: Reading Pre-K to Kindergarten (2009 — for Mentor InterActive) *My Virtual Tutor: Reading Kindergarten to First Grade (2009 — for Mentor InterActive) *My Virtual Tutor: Reading First Grade to Second Grade (2009 — for Mentor InterActive) *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force - Collector's Edition (2009 — for Disney Interactive Studios) *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009 — for D3Publisher) *World of Zoo (2009 — for THQ) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009 — for D3Publisher) *Style Lab: Jewelry Design (2009 — for Ubisoft) *Winter's Tail (2009 — for Crave Entertainment) *Imagine: Gymnast (2010 — for Ubisoft) *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge (2010 — for Disney Interactive Studios) *My Reading Tutor (2010 — for Mentor InterActive) *Kung Zhu (2010 — for Activision) *Yogi Bear (2010 — for D3Publisher) *Pinkalicious (2011 — for GameMill Entertainment) *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013 — for GameMill Entertainment) *Frozen: Olaf's Quest (2013 — for GameMill Entertainment) *Big Hero 6:Battle in the bay (2014 — for GameMill Entertainment *Winx Club: Saving Alfea (2014 — for Little Orbit) Nintendo 3DS *Pet Zombies 3D (2011 — for Majesco Entertainment) *The Hidden (2011 — for Majesco Entertainment) *Disney Frozen: Olaf's Quest (2013 — for GameMill Entertainment) *Battle in the Bay (2014 — for GameMill Entertainment) *Winx Club: Saving Alfea (2014 — for Little Orbit) References External links * Official Website Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Entertainment companies established in 2005